Hetalia: Nascosto Lame
by ravenclawoutcast13
Summary: The Brotherhood has been around for centuries with it's members being famed historical figures, common men and women, and... Nations...! Italy, England, and America are all (secretly without the others knowing) members of the Creed... But what will happen when Abstergo is leaked the existence of the personifications and... The Apple? Find out! I OWN NOTHING! PLEASE REVIEW!
1. The Gathering

**Chapter 1: The Gathering**

* * *

ITALY'S P.O.V.

"Ve~ Romano, I'm home~!" I half sung as I entered the house.

I was half expecting my brother to jump out and start yelling at me for hanging out with Germany, but it didn't happen.

I then yelled out, "Fratello? Are you home ve~?"

Then I took notice of the note on the fridge next to my mail.

I picked up the note which read;

* * *

 _Veneziano,_

 _Went to the Tomato Bastards house for the week to help him with the tomato harvest. Won't be back until they're all picked._

 _Left your mail by the fridge and you have a package up in your room on your desk... Relax I didn't look, in case it was... Never mind..._

 _DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT INVITING THE POTATO BASTARD OVER... I WILL KNOW AND KICK BOTH YOUR ASSES INTO NEXT WEEK!_

 _Signed,_

 _Your Frattello_

 _Italy Romano_

* * *

I smiled a bit at my brothers thoughtful slash threating note and looked through my mail.

"Ve~ Bill... Bill... Junk mail... Junk mail... More bills... More Junk Mail... A blank envelope... Another bil- Wait a second..."

I turned my attention to the blank envelope. No sending address, no return address, no stamps... Just a pure white envelope.

I set the rest of the mail down and headed to my room with the envelope in hand.

As soon as I got in there I locked my door and set the envelope down next to the package on my desk.

I took off my coat and long sleeved shirt along with my wrist guards which hid the burn on my wrist well...

I didn't want anyone to see it...

Especially Frattello... He would recognize it immediately and then there would be a huge retribution.

I opened the envelope and saw the letter on the neat parchment with little apples grazing the sides.

I smiled slightly and began reading the letter.

* * *

AMERICA'S P.O.V.

"Hey Tony, where did you put my mail?" I asked the alien in my living room who was currently playing Laura Croft (yeah!) on my PS3.

He looked at me slightly and pointed towards my room and said, "Fucking! Fucking!"

I groaned and said, "Really? You know I like reading my mail in the kitchen... Just warn me when I get home alight?"

The alien gave no response other than returning to the game with the classic character.

I got to my room and saw the mail lying on my bed... Just a package and two letters... One of which was completely blank.

Was it really them? I hadn't gotten a letter from them in a little less than a decade...

Not since the incident in 2008. I was wondering when I was going to here from them again.

I opened up the letter and looked at the thick parchment with the decorative apples doodled on the edges to make it look old with the typed words. It read;

* * *

 _Dear Alfred,_

 _Hey what is going on?_

 _The plane landed alright, but the location was completely the wrong destination! Of all the places we land, the pilot decides that an apple orchard was a good place._

 _Has anyone came by or have been in my house lately? I discovered that I am paranoid but by your standers, I'm normal._

 _Our online game is going good, foes tremble at our mad skills! The boss is being a bitch, time will come when it has to fall to my bow._

 _Come on next week Al, for we need your sword (and need your sneaky cheat codes that you got from the game site) to win. If you login soon meet me at the fire canyon. The thing has been filled noobs, rest are mainly easy programmed enemies of no particular strength. This means the XP hunting for our guild members just got easier. None of them will see it coming..._

 _Your wondering what is in the guild box I sent you?_

 _Well inside our trusty guild box is the brand new game dlc special box set (Luckily it will still contain your old game data and your awards too) I also sent plane tickets for the nationals, tickets for Online Gamer-Con which is a week from now, and a suitcase from our last trip here with some new locks on it. So secure because again, I get paranoid carrying around valuables in new places._

 _For the loudly nagging question that your going to ask, no the uniform has to be worn during and after gameplay. As for the accessories, well they a bit easier and much less controlling if a necklace is worn or not._

 _Keycard in the guild box is to change the lock on the house... Meeting strangers in my home... Bad place in my mind and creepy._

 _Be seeing (hopefully) you soon Al. There is a chance I'll be at the airport heading for Silver Noon..._

 _Weird town names... Crazy Europe..._

 _We have no internet signal... There will be a big battle and be prepared for the pilot's obituary._

 _Waiting for email sucks so for old time sake I mailed you this letter._

 _W_ _ell bye~!_

 _Signed,_

 _Alyssa_

* * *

Clever...

The real message is very well encrypted into the meaningless letter from a non-existent person...

Now for the code key...

It has apples on the page... Eliminate all the words that start with 'A','P','L', and, 'E'?

No, too easy...

Apple has five letters in it, perhaps every 5th letter... No, again it's too oblivious...

My contact usually does something cryptic... I guess I'll have to run them all the codes then...

I itched the sweat band I had covering my wrist...

Damn thing always rubs me the wrong way, but unfortunately a watch never covered it all the way and bandages would look weird since I take my coat off a lot, I would get questioned about it.

And if anyone saw it and new what it was... I would be in serious trouble.

I got out my pen and grab some paper and began the decoding process...

Seriously I don't know who the other members are but surly they must take as long as I do on these things.

* * *

ENGLAND'S P.O.V.

"There... I think I've got it now." I whispered as I finished decoding 'Alyssa's' message.

It was rather brilliant using her own name as the word perimeter.

Every sixth word... Everyone would be drawn to the apples while drawn away from the name making it the perfect key.

I always had a knack for the codes they sent me ever since I joined them those long centuries ago.

I looked at my wrist with a wry smile looking at the burned flesh that branded the guild's mark into my skin.

People thought that my pirate days, my punk rock days, and my magical influences were the crazy things about me... If they found out about this...

That would be a whole different story...

For now they just need to think of me as old man England.

I picked up the decoded message and read what the real message said;

* * *

 _Dear Arthur,_

 _The location of the apple has been discovered by our foes._

 _The time has come for you to meet the rest of the members of your guild._

 _Inside the box contains your plane tickets, a suitcase with secure carrying for your uniform and accessories, and a keycard to the meeting place._

 _Be there at noon... We will be waiting for you._

 _Signed,_

 _Alyssa_

* * *

No... This was bad...

If the apple's location has been discovered...

I immediately opened up the box and saw the tickets, suitcase, and keycard.

I finally get to discover where they hid it all those years ago, and meet the other guild member leaders.

According to the letters there is two other members that share the same level of skill as me...

As for 'Alyssa' she's the virtual guard dog of guild security.

If something goes wrong she contacts us via blank envelopes, packages, and encrypted messages.

I looked at the plane ticket and saw the location with a bit of amusement.

"Rome, Italy... Definably not what I was expecting. In one week... Then I best be ready and have an albi too..."

I picked the package up and headed towards my basement...

Most people looked at the magic stuff and toy with that... They never think there's anything else.

I press the loose brick on the wall in and the secret door opens.

Inside was my greatest secret that I have ever hidden since I helped Edward fight Black Beard on the seas.

I looked at the old set of leather armor covered in belts, pouches, and fastens with it's mix of colors like browns, reds, and blues. But it was mainly white... White billowy sleeves with leather bracers, white cape accented with gold and red, and a white hood that hid almost all my face but my lips and chin...

Then there was the braces themselves... They looked harmless but it was far from that.

I picked up my left brace and put it on letting it's worn leather touch my skin once more... I flexed my wrist and the hidden blade came out like it did all those years ago...

I smiled and said, "Still works like a charm..."

I looked at the brand mark on my opposite arm seeing the strange compass looking symbol with a skull in the center of it...

This was my brand not only as a pirate... But as an assassin as well...

I am Arthur Kirkland a.k.a The United Kingdom of Great Brittan and Northern Ireland and by my creed, I am a assassin of the Black Flag.

* * *

AMERICA'S P.O.V.

"The Templars just don't know when to quit..." I muttered out as I headed into my storage room.

True, I need to clean this place out but then again...

I tilted a box up over revealing it was a trap door...

Then again everyone could find this...

I slid down the trap door and closed it behind me going into my secret area.

Ratonhnhaké:ton or Connor as he preferred and I were good friends back in the day. We took up this lifestyle together and he taught me the ways of his people, allowing me to become in tune with my native side...

Not many nations knew about my natural abilities thanks to my native American population...

I walked down further and saw it...

The cloth and fur outfit made up of red, brown, and blue belts, pockets, and strings, while the rest was white with a long hood covering the face. But still it had feathers and beads woven onto it and it had a special holster for a tomahawk and a pistol...

It had been a long time since this uniform had seen the light of day...

The dark of night on the other hand... It had seen it much more often.

If anyone from the G8 saw this they're whole outlook on me would change...

They just saw the hamburger loving guy who wanted to be a hero...

They'd probably flip if they found out the big hero was actually an assassin since the revolutionary war killing Templars to save them from their tyranny.

I took off my wrist band looked at the brand on my arm... The top was the compass bit, like all members of the guild have but each had an original brand in the center... I bear a star in the center of the brand showing my fight for everyone freedom...

If the Templers get their way... 'Free will' will cease to exist...

I won't allow that to happen...

I am Alfred Freedom Jones a.k.a. The United States of America and by my creed, I am a assassin of Revolution.

* * *

ITALY'S P.O.V.

"Ve~ Ezio... Even this day our problems follow me..." I muttered as I stepped toward the wall and unsheathed the hidden blade and placed it in the lock pressing my hand on the imprint.

The stone door silently opened revealing the narrow passage it hid and the long stairwell going down it.

I entered the secret stairwell from the backyard vinyard climing down the tunnels beneath our manor...

Romano has come out here on occasion and wondered what this symbol on the wall ment... I've seen him for many hours trying to find what the diamon shaped hole was and why there was a disfigured hand print beneath it. But he came to accept it, like how he came to accept that I wore wrist guards under my jacket because they reminded me of the Renaissance and they felt better on my skin.

I hated lying to Fratello, I really did but if he found out I was an assassin along side Ezio he would have my head...

Well techincally I would get his before he laid a hand on me but it was more metiphorical than literal.

I now found myself standing at the foot of my old uniform with a nostalgic smile on.

I whispered, "Bonjoruno... My old friend... It's time for you to be worn once more..."

I quickly traded my nations uniform for that of mine back in the Renaissance.

My pure white cloth uniform with traces of blood red lining the belt and the inside of the cape and silver finshing details.

The ancient uniform still fit me like a glove... It felt like my second skin had finally been returned to me after almost a millennia.

I pulled up the hood, carefully covering up my face and my curl making me look like a completely different person.

I smiled and said, "Ve~ The new genoration may have their tech going for them..."

I unsheath my hidden blade once more and dug it into the manakin's gullet and said, "But I was one of the originals..."

I looked as the hidden blade went back in on the old style of hidden blade before Leonardo fixed it, thus is why I didn't have my right ring finger anymore.

I had to lose it in a 'kitchen accident' when someone bumped into me while cutting and while Romano witnessed it all, man was he pissed.

I peeled back my hidden blade and stared at the brand that sealed me as what I was...

I was more than a nation... I was a true assassin from the original order for my crest bared no center symbol...

I am Feliciano Vargas a.k.a. Italy Veneziano or North Italy, and by my creed, I am a assassin of the Brotherhood and the Guild Master of the new members of the Creed...

The Creed that has guided us for centuries...

The true Assassin's Creed.

* * *

 **A/N: Ve~ This is a story that has been in my brain for a little bit... And if only the beginning...**

 **REVIEWS PAY FOR THE AWESOME ACTION SCECES AHEAD!**


	2. Brothers in Blood

**Chapter 2: Brothers in Blood**

* * *

GERMANY'S P.O.V.

"Oh, it's you Japan... Sorry, I vas expecting Italy..." I stated as I answered the door with the slightest bit of disapointment.

He smiled and said, "It's quite alright Germany-san... He'll be here soon. It would be unlike him to miss the aniversery of the beginning of our friendship."

Yes, of course he wouldn't miss it... He always came to see both me and Japan on the day the Axis was formed, rain or shine...

One year he was sick and still came (much to Japan's dismay and me and Prussia's amusement).

Today marked the 74th year anniverery so he was bound to have something special planned for us.

Japan looked around and said, "Althought I admit, it's a bit strange Italy-san isn't here yet... I would have expected you to be calling me at 6 in the morning saying he had been there since 3."

I gave a small chuckle and said, "Ja, I was expecting it too... It is strange to see you here before him."

I looked at my watch and saw it was 10:30... Where is he?

I picked up my mobile phone and said, "I'll give him a call real quick..."

I dialed in the number and let it ring a few times until I heard an answer, "Ciao!"

"Italy? Vhere are-"

"Ve~ You have reached Feliciano Vargas. I can't answer the phone right now, please leave a message and I'll call you back!"

* **Beep***

"Italy...? Zhis is Germany, are you alright? I mean today is zhe aniversery of zhe Axis... Is something vrong? Please return zhis vhen you can."

I hung up my phone all looked at it questionably and turned to Japan.

He looked at me and said, "This is strange... Italy-kun usually picks up and him missing today... Something isn't right..."

I opened my phone again and dialed in another number. It rang a few times and then it was answered.

"Veneziano? Is your phone dead again and you're using the Potato Bastard's?"

"Romano zhis is Germany..."

I heard him hiss and growl out, "And why the hell are you calling me Potato Bastard?!"

I replied, "Do you know vhere Italy is? He's not answering his cell phone and he's usually here by now..."

Romano groaned and said, "It's the Axis day right? He wouldn't shut up about it when... Wait... He's not there?"

I replied, "Ja, and he's not picking up his phone vhen ve called him..."

There was a long pause before Romano said, "Something's off... Veneziano, being the dumbass he is should be there... and he's not at the house... Spain and I are the only onces here."

I looked at the phone and said, "Japan and I vill be over zhere soon so zhat ve can find him faster."

He growled and said, "Fine Potato Bastard, you and Japan can help..."

He then hung up and Japan said, "I'll get my car."

As the oriental nation walked away, I whispered out, "Italy... Vhere are you?"

* * *

ITALY'S P.O.V.

"Damn... Ve~ I can't believe it's today, of all days..." I muttered and I snuck around the tops bars of the Roman Colosium out of the sight of the public since I was dressed in my assassin's uniform.

Many of my people would regonize it from the history books and the Policia would think I'm crazy, so staying out of sight is the best option.

My phone was set on silent but I still caught the light of it going off...

Germany and Japan are probably worried sick... And if they're really worried... That means they'll call Fratello too...

But none of this matters right now... Right now I need focus on getting into the meeting room.

I slid towards the closed off area on the ground and found it... A single door hidden behind the rubble with a card scanner.

I quickly scanned my card and a quiet electric voice stated, ***Identification card scan completed. Access Granted. Welcome Veneziano Italy to SANCTUARY***

I smirked and the door silently opened and I snuck in the door locking behind me without a sound.

SANCTUARY is something rather special to the guild thanks to Desmond... Ezio's decentant did a good job at trying to destroy the Apple but it took control of him... Now he's in a coma and his girlfriend Lucy is dead...

I think as a nation after me and the other members take it to a secure location I'll take a go at it...

Hopefully what happened to Desmond doesn't happen to me... I don't want to stab a guild member just after meeting them...

Anyway SANCTUARY is a safe house for assassins. It has food, water, weapons, a training hall, hell there's even an ANIMUS here.

But this one leads into where the Apple is kept... So if this place is discovered by the enemy... It's game over...

I walked into meeting hall and was greeted by an feminine electronic voice.

 ***Good afternoon, Guild Master Veneziano Italy.***

I smiled a bit at the guild master comment... I'm the eldest member after all but I still needed to correct it.

"Ve~ Alyssa... When the other members get here, I am Feliciano Vargas, si? And please leave it to them to introduce themselves to me."

It replied almost immediately, ***Yes Guild Master Feliciano Vargas... 15 minutes until noon.***

I sat down at the head of the table and smirked... "Let's see what the new generation of assassins are really like."

* * *

CANADA'S P.O.V.

"Hey Birdie vhat are ve doing at your bruder's house? I zhought ve vere going to a movie ja?" Prussia said as we walked up to America's house.

I smiled a bit and said, "We are Gil... I just mixed up me and America's reading glasses again... I'm only here to return them and get mine back."

He looked at me and asked, "Vhy do you need glasses for zhe movies?"

I looked at him with an eyebrow raised and said, "The movie is in german. Since I can speak it reading the subtitles is the only way I know what's going on... Get it now?"

Prussia nodded and said, "Kesesese! Zhen let's your glasses from your bruder!"

I knocked on the door and said, "America? Are you home?"

There was moment of silence before the door opened revealing Tony.

I looked at Tony and asked, "Hey is America home?"

He shook his head no.

I sighed and asked, "Did he leave my reading glasses by chance?"

He nodded and let me and Prussia inside. He finally lead me to my brother's bed room and I saw my glasses on the desk.

I smiled and traded for my own set of glasses. "Much better... Alright Gil let's... What are you doing?"

I looked at him at looked at the edge of my brother's bed which had something sticking out of the corner.

He looked at it and said, "Vhat is zhis?"

He grabbed it and pulled out three papers papers. The first was a typed letter on apple themed parchment with circles around some of the words and hand written notes on the side. Gil held the letter up and read it aloud;

* * *

 _(A/N: Bold means circled and notes in parentisies in letters... ^w^)_

 _Dear Alfred,_

 _Hey what is going on?_

 _ **The** plane landed alright, but the **location** was completely the wrong destination! **Of** all the places we land, **the** piolt desides that an **apple** orcard was a good place._

 _ **Has** anyone came by or have **been** in my house lately? I **discovered** that I am paraniod but **by** your standers, I am normal._

 _ **Our** online game is going good, **foes** tremble at our mad skills! **The** boss is being a bitch, **time** will come when it **has** to fall to my bow._

 _ **Come** on this next week Al, **for** we need your sword (and cheat codes that **you** got from the game site) **to** win. If you login soon **meet** me at the fire caynon. **The** thing has been filled noobs, **rest** are manily easy programmed enimies **of** no particaular strenght. This means **the** XP hunting for our guild **members** just got easier. None **of** them will see it coming..._

 _ **Your** wondering what is in the **guild** box I sent you?_

 _Well **inside** our trusty guild box is **the** brand new game DLC special **box** set (Luckily it will still **contain** your old game data and **your** awards too) I also sent **plane** tickets for the nationals, **tickets** for Online Gamer-Con which is **a** week from now, and a **suitcase** from our last trip here **with** some new locks on it. So **secure** because again, I get paradiod **carrying** around valuables in new places._

 _ **For** the loudly nagging question that **your** going to ask, no the **uniform** has to be worn during **and** after gameplay. As for the **accesories** , well they a bit easier **and** much less controling if **a** necklace is worn or not._

 _ **Keycard** in the guild box is **to** change the lock on the house... **Meeting** stangers in my home... Bad **place** in my mind and creepy._

 _ **Be** seeing (hopefully) you soon Al. **There** is a chance I'll be **at** the airport heading for Silver **Noon**..._

 _Weird town names... Crazy Europe..._

 _ **We** have no internet signal... There **will** be a big battle and **be** prepared for the piolt's obituary._

 _ **Waiting** for email sucks so **for** old time sake I mailed **you** this letter. Well bye~!_

 _Signed,_

 _Alyssa_

 _(The name is the key... Every sixth word... Nothing to do with the stupid apple print... Damn comupter...)_

* * *

"Why would he hide a letter?... And who's Alyssa?" I voiced aloud.

Prussia shook his head and said, "Zhis isn't a letter..."

He went to the desk and pulled out a plain sheet of paper and said, "It's code... Alyssa is zhe key meaning we count out every sixth word and when we do zhat..."

He showed me that every sixth world landed on the circled word.

He then said, "Now ve just vrite down all zhe circled vords and ve have zhe real message..."

Soon Prussia had all the words written down and what it said suprised me.

* * *

 _Dear Alfred,_

 _The location of the apple has been discovered by our foes._

 _The time has come for you to meet the rest of the members of your guild._

 _Inside the box contains your plane tickets, a suitcase with secure carrying for your uniform and accessories, and a keycard to the meeting place._

 _Be there at noon... We will be waiting for you._

 _Signed,_

 _Alyssa_

* * *

" _Was zum Teufel?!"_

"Um... Gil?"

He looked at me and said, "Oh... I said, Vhat zhe hell?!"

I nodded and said, "This isn't video game stuff... Sounds more like espionage..."

Gil then turned his attention to the second paper. It was a hand written list that America must have written.

I picked it up and read out;

* * *

 _Things to do:_

 _*Buy food for fridge (since Tony stays here)_

 _*Dust off uniform from storage and make sure it still fits_

 _*Repair and replace accesories_

 _*Visit Ratonhnhaké:ton and pay my respects_

 _*Have tickets, keycard, and passport to Rome ready_

 _*Make sure to get to the Roman Colosium BEFORE noon_

 _*Say hello to Italy while there_

 _*Pick up Canada's Birthday Present_

* * *

"Vho zhe hell is Ra-ton-hn-vhatever zhe hell his name is?!" Prussia yelled, in confusion.

I replied, "Ratonhnhaké:ton. It's a Cheorkee name. If I remember correctly, he was a native american who was good friends with him during the American Revolution. Everyone else called him Connor, but America call him by his true name, which was a great respect to his people."

Prussia looked at me with a brow raised and said, "So America knows other lauanguages zhan English?"

I nodded and said, "All across North America their were various natives who spoke their own launguages. Me, America, and Mexico all speak these native tongues as well, we just don't do it often." Prussia looked at me and said, "I vant to here zhis AWESOME new launguages! Say something in zhe one you told me about... Cherokee right?"

I sighed and said, "Well my _Yo-na_... As _tsu-ka-ns-s-di-na_ headed as you are I can't say no to you... But a true _u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya_ of the launguage would be much better at this. Besides, they're aren't many cherokee tribes near Canada... They were plains people."

Prussia sat their a little slack jawed and yelled out, "AWESOME! Vell! What did you say?!"

I replied, " _Tsu-ka-ns-s-di-na_ is the word for bull... Thus you were being bull headed. As for a true _u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya_ of the launguage it means daughter, so a daughter of the launguage. As for _Yo-na_ , I called you a bear... You done?"

He sat for a moment and said, "Ja, I'm good. Now let's see vhat zhe zhird pages says."

When then looked at the third and final page a bit unnerving.

It was a printed page from some company called Abstergo... On it was a list of various people and aliases next to them...

But what scared me was our names were on their too... Me, Gil's, Arthur's, Francis's, even Sealand's real name was on here...

In red words hand written on the page which had been faxed back and forth the old fashion way... No way of stealing someone else's.

* * *

 _ **THE TEMPLAIRS HAVE DISCOVERED THE NATION'S EXISTANCE.**_

 _ **IT MORE IMPORTIANT NOW TO MOVE IT'S LOCATION.**_

 _ **THEY WILL NO LONGER BE IMMUNE TO THEIR CONTROL IF IT IS CAPTURED.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **THE APPLES OF EDEN MUST NOT FALL INTO THEIR HANDS ANY LONGER.**_

 _ **WE WILL DECIDE WHAT TO DO WHEN WE MEET.**_

* * *

"Apple of Eden? What does that have to do with us...?" I whispered in confusion.

Prussia just stood their for a moment and said quietly, "I zhought it vas just a myth..."

I looked at him and asked, "What's a myth?"

He replied quietly, "I'll tell you on zhe way... Ve're going to Rome and figuring vhat your bruder has gotten himself into..."

* * *

AMERICA'S P.O.V.

"Dammit... I should have burned that intel instead of hiding it... I'm such a dumb ass." I muttered as I entered the colosium floor undetected.

Luckily the only people who would go to my house is England who is at a meeting with the Queen today, Tony who is more into video games than snooping around and Canada who should just grab his reading glasses and go...

I hate lying to them, but I'm doing this to protect them and the rest of the nations...

I hacked the Abstergo mainframe that Desmond's computer expert got me set up with and I found the names of us... The nations and our human names...

This meant one of the world leaders is possibly a Templar...

In that case I need to keep my mask on at meeting as much as possible. If I slip up during a meeting they might catch on.

I found the door behind the rubble and slid my down the slot and waited.

Then the soft electronic voice of Alyssa spoke. ***Identification card scan completed. Access Granted. Welcome United States of America to SANCTUARY***

I smiled and walked in saying, "Hey Alyssa, call me Alfred okay?"

She replied, ***Alright Revolutionist Alfred F. Jones. The Guild Master is waiting for you in the meeting hall. The time is 11:55.***

I nodded and made my way into the meeting room to wait for the third member of guild to show up.

I wonder who my fellow members could be?

* * *

FRANCE'S P.O.V.

"Ohonhonhon~! _Angleterre_ we are here~!" I annoucned as me, China, and Russia entered England's house.

China looked around and said, "I don't think he here-aru."

I waved my hand and said, "Nonsense! He iz probably hiding in the basement doing his magic..."

"Oh~! I've been there. He was doing magic stuff and summonded me, crazy da?" Russia stated while we walked down stairs.

China scoffed and said, "Of course it crazy. It England after all-aru."

We did finally make it to the basement. The room was lit with torches and decorated with various magical things... But England was no where to be seen.

I sighed and said, "Where iz _Angleterre?_ I was certain he'd be here..."

"Perhaps I can help da? I found this note on the table."

Russia handed me the note and I read it aloud;

* * *

 _To whom it may consern,_

 _I will be away for today and possibly tomorrow visiting with her majesty, discussing an importiant matter that could not be delayed. My phone is off for this reason and if you need me for something please leave a note in the mail box and I'll get back to you immediatly._

 _Signed,_

 _Arthur Kirkland_

 _P.S. If you're reading this Frog... **GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!**_

* * *

"So _Angleterre_ iz visiting hiz boss lady? How dreadfull..." I muttered out in annoyance.

China leaned on the wall and said, "This was waste of time. Let's go-ARU...!"

 ***CRASH!***

I turned to see where China stood a doorway had opened revealing a hidden room.

Russia smiled and said, "Good work China, now we know England has a secret room!"

China sat up and said, "Aiyaah! This better be good-aru..."

We entered the secret room and I brought in a torch.

To say we were suprised... Was an understatement...

The room had no magic stuff in it what so ever. It had a bit of England old pirate feel to it but not exactly...

There were weapons like raipers and short swords, along with blunderbust and flintlocks all across the room. There was also some odd things like grappling hooks, smoke pelts (As China indentifed for me), throwing knives, and dart guns along with worn training dummies and random targets set up around the room...

What would a pirate or (gentlemen as he called himself at times) use these things for?

I looked around and saw a computer screen which was lit up with a screen saver of a painting of England dressed in some weird white hooded outfit with the hood down and a man next to him in a simlar outfit, standing on a ship, with the main sail having a symbol of a compass with a skull in the center. They both were smiling holding up bottles of rum and at the bottom was written;

* * *

 _From one pirate captain to another... Take to the seas forever more Arthur and never let them bring you down! ~ Captian E.K._

* * *

Russia looked at it and said, "Talk about the Jolly Roger, da?"

I shook my head and said, "I recall one of my men telling me about thiz ship... _Jackdaw_... OH!"

I looked at it and came to the relization which pirate England was standing next to.

" _Jackdaw_... That ship belonged to Captain Edward Kenway, a notorius pirate and the killer of Black Beard."

China looked at him and said, "That man killed the famous pirate-aru? He doesn't look like much..."

I replied, "He may not look it but he was one of the most infamous pirates out there..."

Russia then asked, "Why was that so France?"

I looked at the picture and said, "Captain Edward Kenway waz called another name... He was also known az the pirate assassin... The man was hired to take out some of my nobles and got away with it... Why on earth iz _Angleterre_ with him?"

I saw an icon in the cornor of the screen flash a green light over and over. I clicked on it and a wall of white and grey code came up.

Then an feminine yet electronic voice stated, ***Keycard of The United Kingdom of Great Brittan and Northern Ireland** **has been sent from ROME, ITALY hideway ROMAN COLOSIUM. Verification Confirmed. Allowing SANTCUARY Access at noon.***

"This is strange da?"

China nodded and said, "Apperantly Opium lied-aru. He's in Rome for some reason."

I glared at the picture of him and Kenway and said, "Well we are going to find out! Shall we go visit mon pettie Italy Oui?"

* * *

ENGLAND'S P.O.V.

"Well, that was easy..." I mumbled as I made it to the door with a minute to spare.

It said to be here at noon, so I'm coming right on the dot.

I slid my keycard on the slot and Alyssa's voice spoke out, ***Identification card scan completed. Access Granted. Welcome United Kingdom of Great Brittan and Northern Ireland** **to SANCTUARY***

The door silently opened and I said, "Alyssa love, please use my human name."

She then responded, ***Alright Black Flag Arthur Kirkland, The Guild Master and Revolutionist are waiting for you. The time is 11:59.***

I nodded and made my way into the room and saw them.

My guild...

The first one who I assumed to be the Revolutionist wore the assassin's signature white hood with a blue coat like America wore during the Revolutionary War with a red sash. He also wore a mix of Native American wear and had a tomahawk at his side.

Then there was the Guild Master himself...

He was impressive to say the least.

He wore the original assassin's gear... The one that Altaïr and Ezio wore... He was old fashioned. I took notice of his right and which was missing his ring finger but covered by his hidden blade gauntlet...

Geeze, he IS really is old fashioned, but it also brought on the intimidation of what he could teach us.

Finally the clock struck noon and it was time to begin.

I looked at the Guild Master as he stood up and pulled off his hood... And I was in complete shock of who was standing there...

The intimidating and all wise Guild Master of our group of assassins was none other than... **ITALY!**

Not Romano... I mean wimpy little Italy Veneziano that always ran away, surrendered, slept, and ate pasta!

How the hell is he a assassin, let alone the Guild Master of the Brotherhood?!

Italy looked at us with a glare I have never seen before (especially since he doesn't open his eyes!) and said seriously, "Ve~ Alright you're all here, so we can get started. My name is Feliciano Vargas and I'm the guild master around here so we go by my rules and my rules go with the tenants, caphe?! If you think that you'd be a better guild master then you'd better be prepared to fight because I'm sure as hell not going down easy."

He crossed his arms and continued by saying, "I may look young but you don't even want to begin how old I really am. Along with that I am sealess... My crest bares no center if that gives you an idea how long I've been fighting Templars and guarding this place... And before any of you ask, yes this is where we have it... This is where the Apple resides. As your respected branch leaders you have been chosen to help deal in the prosess in hiding it one again. So let's get introductions done and get down to business. Are we clear?"

Both me and the stranger nod in a tab bit of fear...

I never seen Italy so... Serious...

It's kind of scary... What happened to the cheery idiot I've watched grow up?!

He looked at the Revolutionist and said, "You first... Pull down your hood, state your name, and your brand."

The man shyly nodded and stood up straight, pulling down his hood... Making my eyes widen in shock again and Italy seems a bit surprised as well...

For under the hood was freaking America!

The bloody git said he was going to a game convention this week, the wanker!

He stood up straight and said with a smile, "The name is Alfred F. Jones and I'm a Revolutionist class, nice to see you again Feliciano... Or should I call you Guild Master Vargas?"

Italy nodded a bit amused and turned to me. "Your next."

Man, aren't they going to be surprised too...

I then did my big reveal as I stood up, pulling down my hood and I saw America's jaw drop and Italy with a slight smile on his face.

I smirked and said, " 'Ello mates, as you two know, I'm Arthur Kirkland and I'm classed as a Black Flag rank assassin. Alfred, lad please close your mouth, you'll catch flies."

Italy smiled and said with a slight chuckle, "Well England and America... I am quite surprised to see you here."

I looked at him and said, "Well you were even bigger suprise! I mean when I came in you looked bloody... Threating... Even now that I know who you are you look threating."

He smirked and said, "Ve~ Well, it helps when you had centuries of practice. In case you were wondering, though you are the oldest person here, I have been a assassin far longer than you."

I raised a brow and stated, "I started with the guild in 1700. When did you start Italy?"

I was sure I was going to win, then I could put my plans to...

"1400 is the year I became an assassin. I was just a teenager back then but Valentino had some good points and we started the fights with the Templers and Ezio was one of my best amigos in those days... If you don't believe me, I have the missing finger and old style hidden blade to prove it."

America and I stared in shock as continued by saying, "In a way... You could say I was one of the founding members of our modern Creed. So tell me, who is more suited for Guild Master...?"

I gulped and said, "So this entire time... You were acting like a coward..."

America looked at him and said completing my thought, "You could have taken out the entire personified Allied Forces with ease..."

He smirked and said, "Ve~ Speak for yourselves... The last person I heard to hold the Black Flag title was Edward Kenway, legendary pirate and killer of Black Beard."

I smiled a bit and said, "I was introduced to our world by Edward when he helped defend my ship from the bastards... I didn't expect him to actually kill Black Beard by himself though... The man was a excelent assassin, and a even greater pirate."

America laughed a bit and said, "So that's the famed Grandpa Edward Kenway I heard so much about... _Ratonhnhaké:ton_ used to tell me about him when we went hunting."

I looked at him and said, "That name sounds strangely familiar..."

He smiled and said, "Well I wouldn't expect you to remember that I have more than english for my native tongue... Me, Mexico, and Canada had native populations before you colonized us remember?"

Native tongues...?

Ah! The Native Americans or as most people called them Indians...

"S-So... You mean you..."

America then said with a wide smile and in a accent I haven't heard in over 200 years, " _Gv-wa-du-wi-dv a-le-ye-su, ne-hi go-lu-wa-dv-di s ga-nv-go-i, A-ni-ga-na-ti-s A-ya-s-ti-gi_. You should give me more credit, I can keep secrerts despite what everyone thinks."

Italy raised a brow and America stated, "Before England, France, and Spain made it to North America we were there already but we were mostly native tribes, each tribe having it's own launguages... Thus me and the other North American countries can speak their native languages..."

Italy nodded and said, "Informative. Ve~ I already knew about Connor though thanks to Desmond's Abstergo files... Still was unforunenate what happened to him..."

America shook his head and said, "You really take this seriously don't you _Ga-ne-ga Ka-na-ti_?"

He replied, "Si, now what did you call me ve~?"

I thought for a moment and said, "That's Cherokee right? I think you called him, the 'Hidden Hunter'... Right? God it's been too long since I heard anyone talk like that..."

He nodded and said with a ever present smirk, "Yes _A-ni-ga-na-ti-s A-ya-s-ti-gi_ that is right. _Ratonhnhaké:ton_ and I made a habit of giving our guild members and allies a Cherokee name as an alais so that Templars wouldn't learn our real names while we were wiping them out. It kind of stuck with me after all these years..."

I looked at him and asked, "So what does _A-ni-ga-na-ti-s A-ya-s-ti-gi_ mean and what was yours?"

America sat up a bit and said, "I call you _A-ni-ga-na-ti-s A-ya-s-ti-gi_... The Rain Warrior since your country it is almost always raining but not in a depressing way... Rain replinshes the land clean so as the Rain Warrior you cleanse the battlefield of the evils that pollute it. As for my name... _Ratonhnhaké:ton_ gave it to me in front of his born tribe which is a great honor among his people... I am _A-se-quu-i Go-hu-nv-hi_... I am Freedom's Wings..."

I looked at him as he toyed with his gloves and said, "Thanks for the name... We might as well use them as alaises while in our assassin attire."

Italy nodded and said, "Ve~ Now let's get down to business."

We all nodded and Italy pulled out a stack of papers spreading them on the table. "According to the Abstergo files that _A-se-quu-i Go-hu-nv-hi_ hacked into, the Templars know of our existance as Nations, with this knowledge and if they actually get this Apple we have... This could mean the end not just free will, but the end of the world since they have a few in their posession already."

He pulled out an old parchment and said, "We need to move the Apple to a new location, preferably on a different continent."

He looked at America and asked, "Do you have any hiding places that would work?"

He nodded and said, "Back when Louis and Clark went on their expictition of the Lousiana Purchase back in the 1800's, I tagged along and discovered a massive system of underground caves in the Black Hills... No one knows about the caves other than the person I had create it's cover... I had intended on using it as a hideway bunker in case of an emergency but this might do the trick."

Italy nodded and said, "Alright we have a location, now we need to transport it. Planes and commerical boats are out of the question... You never know where they are hidden in."

I replied, "Well, _Ragnarock*_ is still a float... I suppose we could sail it there, but it would take a couple months since it doesn't have an electric motor but it does have lights and power thanks to my recent solar panel upgrade. If we do sail there we'll be able to bring the ANIMUS with us and use it for training."

Italy nodded and said, "Ve~ Very well, we have means of travel and a location. We'll begin packing up the SANTCUARY and make our way to _A-ni-ga-na-ti-s A-ya-s-ti-_ gi's ship. Then we set sail for America."

America looked at him and said, "But what about the others? Canada would notice me missing, so would the rest of the Allies. The same goes for England too. Then your brother and the Axis would see you disapeared too..."

Italy sighed and said, "Ve~ Romano and Germany would go nuts if I went missing for a few months only to end up in America with you two... We need to..."

 ***SECURITY BREACH! SECURITY BREACH! 9 INTRUDERS DETECTED! SEALING EXITS NOW!***

We all pulled up our hoods and Italy said, "Find high ground. We'll evaluate the enemy and take them out. Are we clear?"

We both nodded and Italy said with a smile, "Ve~ Let's show them why you never mess with the our Creed."

* * *

(*Ragnarock- I didn't know what he named his ship so I named it... Heh! ^_^')

* * *

 **Cherokee Translations**

 _Yo-na- Bear_

 _tsu-ka-ns-s-di-na- Bull_

 _u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya- Daughter_

 _Gv-wa-du-wi-dv a-le-ye-su, ne-hi go-lu-wa-dv-di s ga-nv-go-i, A-ni-ga-na-ti-s A-ya-s-ti-gi_. About time, you figured it out Rain Warrior.

 _A-ni-ga-na-ti-s A-ya-s-ti-gi_ -Rain Warrior

 _A-se-quu-i Go-hu-nv-hi_ -Freedom's Wings

 _Ga-ne-ga Ka-na-ti_ -Hidden Hunter

* * *

A/N: Yes before you people get on to me for it, I know Connor is Mohawk not Cherokee, but it's a hell of a lot easier to translate Cherokee than Mohawk, so for the sake of this story Connor is Cherokee... Also I know Italy is OOC but it works for his mask plus it make him look super badass... Anyway, keep the reviews rolling in, I love it when I get feedback!


	3. The Secrets Beneath The Coliseum

**Chapter 3: The Secrets Beneath The Coliseum**

* * *

JAPAN'S P.O.V.

"Well, he wasn't in his favorite pasta restraunt." Spain said as we re-grouped in front of the Roman Colosium.

We had spent the last few hours searching over Rome for Italy with no such luck in finding him... I'm getting really worried along with the others as well...

I then said with my emotionless deminor, "He wasn't with Greece-san's cats either."

Romano scowled at what I said and responded, "He wasn't at the art gallery or the chapels... Damn bastard..."

Germany sighed and said, "He vasn't napping on zhe gondola, gardens, or fields either... Vhere else can ve look?"

Romano sighed and said, "My bastard of a Fratello is quite familiarized with Rome and since this is the last place I saw him, he must still be in the city... Actually now that I think about it we should probably check the Coliseum... He maybe paying respects to our Grandfather."

"Who's paying respects eh?"

I turned to see Prussia next to... Canada? I think...

Germany looked at his older brother and asked, "Bruder? Vhy are you here?"

He looked at Germany and said, "Birdie and I came here because America is here somewhere and he's on to something big..."

Germany raised a brow and asked, "How big?"

"Vell for starters someone knows vho ve are... All of our human names..."

We all stared at the albino in shock. I looked at Canada and asked, "Is this true?"

He nodded and said, "Apparently America uncovered it and coming here to deal with it... Not sure why though..."

Spain looked at them and said, "And the second reason..."

Prussia opened his mouth only to Romano yell out, "ENOUGH OF THIS YOU BASTARDS! IN CASE YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN, MY FRATTELO IS STILL MISSING?!"

"What?! Mon petite Italy iz missing as well?! Mon Dieu!"

Then I turned once again to see China-nii, Russia, and France arrive here too...

Prussia looked at them and asked, "Vhat are you doing here? I zhought you vere going to bug England."

Russia replied, "We are... We went to his house and found a secret room in his basement da?"

China-nii nodded and said, "At first we thought it was just magic stuff, but it was from his pirate years-aru... We also found a computer with a code saying he was here-aru..."

Canada looked down a bit and said, "England and America both came here... Along with Italy missing... Something is a miss and it more than likely has to do with the list and the Apple..."

Everyone of us looked at Prussia and Canada and asked, "What apple?"

Canada replied, "The second note that America had intercepted said, 'They found the Apple of Eden's location.' _Yo-na..._ I mean Prussia gave me a small explanation of what it is but that's about it..."

Apple of Eden? I never heard of such a thing...

Romano looked at the giant structure and said, "Let's go find the Scone Bastard and Hamburger Bastard and they can help us find Veneziano."

We all nodded and made our way into the Coliseum floor (Thanks to Romano having the proper I.D.)

We split up in to different directions searching high and low for the two English speakers and the meek Italian.

After 30 minutes I was about to give up when I saw something shine of the corner of my eye.

I walked closer to it and found the source of the glare in my eye. Behind a large amount of rubble was a metal door with wired locks and card scanner.

I yelled out to my friends, "I found something!"

Soon everyone was down here and they all looked at the door with a bit of amazement.

Romano looked at the door and said, "I didn't know someone built a door down here... Damn disrespectful bastards!"

France looked at it and said, "Well that explains the keycards America and _Angleterre_ have..."

Germany looked at the door and said, "Vell it's good zhat ve found zhe door but now how do ve open it? Ve don't have keycards and it looks like five inches of solid steel..."

"Just leave it to me da?"

Russia moved to the door with his pipe in hand and banged it hard onto the door. The door swung open silently and he said, "Let's go inside and take a look da?"

With that we all made out way into the secret very long stairwell with me going in last.

But once I saw Russia step on the last step of the stairs a loud electronic voice yelled out, ***SECURITY BREACH! SECURITY BREACH! 9 INTRUDERS DETECTED! SEALING EXITS NOW!***

We watched at the doorway sealed itself shut with a loud metalic lock meaning we were trapped down here.

China-nii then stated, "That not good... Maybe this isn't where Opium and Fatass at-aru?"

Germany sighed and said, "Vell ve have no choice but to move forward... Zhere's a door ahead, it may show us zhe vay out."

We all made out way towards the door but what I saw completely suprised me.

* * *

PRUSSIA'S P.O.V.

"Zhis room is AWESOME!" I stated loudly as I was looking at the room from the doorway.

The room was rather large with high rafters and covered in ropes, poles, and imprinted edges. It had various weapons and training dummies scattered about with training mats set in place. There was also this HUGE computer with a strange white screen and some sort of weird chair/table thing hooked up into it.

But what was most prominent was the banners scattered around the room each a different color than the last. They all had some weird compass thing on it with a different symbol in the center...

All except one.

It was on a white banner with nothing inside of it but it was in the dead center of them all.

Romano looked at the symbol in shock and whispered out, " _D_ _annazione all'inferno!"_ (Dammit all to hell!)

Spain looked at him and said, "Roma~? What's wrong?"

He stepped back in sheer horror and said, "What's wrong?! We walked into the Lion's den that's what wrong!"

France looked at the walls at well and stopped to look at one with a black background and the symbol in white with skull in the center. He gasped and said, "Dear God... That symbol... Spain look at it..."

Spain did turn to it and his skin went pale. He muttered out, "The black flag... _Dios Mio_..."

I looked at Romano and asked, "Vhy is zhis a lion's den?"

Romano gulped and said, "That symbol is that of death... For those who are marked with it are it's dealers..."

Spain nodded grimly and said, "It may change a little bit but it's all the same kind of people..."

France looked at us and said, "Assassins... Thiz iz an assassins hideaway...!"

Assassins...?!

Well it's not like they could kill us, we are nations after all.

I heard a small little crack from behind me and I turned quickly my hand on my knife which I had stowed away in my jacket sleeve. Canada gasped in shock and said, "Sorry _Yo-na_... Didn't mean to scare you..."

I sighed easing the grip on the dagger and said, "It's alright Birdie... I just have a feeling, ja?"

China nodded and said, "I feel it too. It feel like we being watched-aru..."

Being watched... That's this feeling alright...

But there was no where to hide in this room... Unless...

I looked up and saw three white hooded figures on the rafters looking down at us with their faces shrouded by the large hoods.

" _Scheiße_."

My brother took notice of the swear, looked at what I was looking at, and yelled, "Ve have company!"

The three assassins descended from the rafters with utter grace not even injuring themselves as they landed and stood in front of us with sheer intimidation rolling of their bodies.

The first one wore the white hood with a blue coat and red sash long with weird designs, he had leather bracers and had some sort of axe or tomahawk at his side.

The second also wore a white hood, but dressed more like a sailor with a leather vest and matching bracers with a white cape hanging over his left shoulder.

Finally there was the man standing in the center... Who looked the most intimidating out of them all.

He wore white clothes that matched the hood that covered his face from view, but it was accented with starling silver and blood red cloth... He also wore the leather bracers but the one on his right hand covered where his ring finger should have been.

Then the man in the center then spoke in a hard and cold Italian accented voice with a slight bit of familiarity to it, "You have entered our sacred ground... Our sanctuary... Why?"

Everyone stood still for this man's air of intimidation was putting Russia's to shame.

West stepped forward and said, "Ve vere looking for zhree people... Ve found zhis door and entered in hope of finding zhem."

The pirate looking man tilted his head and said in a twisted sort of British (cockney but Prussia doesn't know that) accent, " _Ga-ne-ga Ka-na-ti_ you're really interrogating them? That means considering this..."

 _Ga-ne-ga Ka-na-ti_? Sounds like one of those Cherokee words that Canada was talking about.

 _Ga-ne-ga Ka-na-ti_ turned to the man and said, " Yes _A-ni-ga-na-ti-s A-ya-s-ti-gi_ , I am considering... They did find this place and they got the door open..."

The third man then said with wisened voice and a accent I couldn't identify, "But that's beside the point... If we do this... They'll never look at us the same..."

 _Ga-ne-ga Ka-na-ti_ sighed and said, "I understand your conserns _A-se-quu-i Go-hu-nv-hi_... We'll give them a test... They pass we shall tell them it all, but if they should fail... They will _Requiescant in pace_. After all they are hardly civilians... They proably have just as much blood on their hands as we do."

I looked at Romano and said, "Care to translate zhat bit he said in Italian?"

"It means we will rest in peace..." He muttered, his skin loosing all color.

The two assassins on the outside jumped to the sides making their way up the rafters to stand at the top leaving who I assumed to be the leader with us.

 _Ga-ne-ga Ka-na-ti_ looked at us and said, "Your test is simple... You have to catch us and get all our hoods down before midnight. You may go as a large group or divide in to smaller groups. Any method of capture is permitted, yes even letal force is permitted, for that is how we work... But know this, if you go for that route we will defend our lives... Do not atmept escape... It may be easy to break the door from the outside but from the inside it's a different story, especially when the security protocal is active. That door now has enough electricty running through it to kill a man in a second... So I suggest you refrain from touching it..."

He turned towards the wall and said while looking back, "If you can achive and pass this test you all will be able see behind the curtain without judgement... _Buona fortuna ... Ne avrai bisogno._ "

With that the leader of the assassins ran up the wall snagging his hand on a brick, gracifully twirling himself higher and higher to climb to small door way leading to another room.

I looked at my compainions a bit dumbstruck and said, "Vell, zhat... Hell I don't even know vhat zhe hell zhat was!"

* * *

AMERICA'S P.O.V.

"Haha! _Ga-ne-ga Ka-na-ti,_ really freaked them out! Hell! I was even scared when he talked! I didn't know his voice could go that low!" I laughed from the computer room where me and England were waiting for Italy.

England nodded and said, "True, but it seems odd to me... Why did he say we would kill them if they didn't pass the test?"

"Ve~ Well it's motivation... You know how stubbon the other nations are _A-ni-ga-na-ti-s A-ya-s-ti-gi_."

I turned to see Italy enter the room taking down his hood with a slight smirk. He looked at the computer and said, "We're going to get them to capture us, but it's going to be more complicated than that."

I raised a brow and asked, "What do you mean?"

He looked at me and said, "Simple _A-se-quu-i Go-hu-nv-hi_... Speak no evil, See no evil, and Hear no evil... Sound familiar?"

I looked at him for a moment with confusion when England jumped up. "It's the trails of Faith! So that's what you had planned!"

Again, I raised a brow and asked, "Umm... What is that... exactly?"

Italy looked at me and said, "Ve~ That's right... You had no access to the Creed's previous knowledge besides what Connor provided... Well, to put it simply the test of Faith is one of the most ancient test in the Creed... This is what happens..."

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger!


	4. Speak No Evil, Hear No Evil, See No Evil

**Chapter 4: Speak No Evil, Hear No Evil, and See No Evil**

* * *

RUSSIA'S P.O.V.

"Ve have to find not one, but ZHREE assassins and bring zhem in here before midnight! Zhis is totally NOT AWESOME!" Prussia stated loudly as we finally regained our composure.

Assassins... Actual assassins...

Sure I've seen assassins before (hiring and being their target) but these three... I've never seen assassins like them before!

And the leader of the three... He was intimidating! Even more so that my 'Koling'!

Who was that man and will he become one with me?

Romano muttered out, "Dammit, we're suppose to be looking for the Scone and Burger Bastards, along with my Fratello! Now were trapped playing hide and seek with ASSASSINS!"

Spain looked at him and said, "Lovi~ calm down... We'll find them and leave, si?"

Germany looked at Japan and asked, "Do you zhink ve should split up or stay as a group? Personally if ve split up it vould make us easier targets to take off... One by one."

Japan nodded and said, "Agreed. We'll stay in a large group and find them quickly."

With that everyone began moving out of the main room to the hall heading towards the nearest room. We entered to find some sort of library filled with a large amount of books.

China looked at the room and said, "Opium would go nuts in this room-aru. I'm not surprised Jap- I man Kiku isn't..."

We all looked over to see the other oriental nation reading a book set on the table.

France yelled out, "THIZ IZ NO TIME TO READ KIKU! What do you think you are..."

"Welcome to the Record Room, invaders... Knowledge is power... No evils to be spoken within this room..."

The voice of the strange accented assassin spoke echoing around the room.

I looked at our group and said, "Strange accent da? What nation speaks like that?"

"It's a Cherokee accent... Right?"

I looked at Canada who was standing firm next to Prussia and said, "You know this, da?"

He replied softly, "You all never ask about the native population of North America. I would explain but this is not the time or place."

The voice laughed and said, "Yes, you are correct _Du-yu-go-dv A-yo-s-di_."

Canada's eyes widen and he jumped forward actually yelling. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHERE IS ALFRED?!"

France looked at him and said, "Mathieu... What do mean..."

"Only Al calls me that! Only Al and Al alone! If this guy knows it then he has Alfred!"

So these assassins have America? That must mean they have England too and possibly Italy if he was here as well...

What the hell is going on?!

The voice replied, " _Du-yu-go-dv A-yo-s-di_ , he is fine... You will see him once the test is completed... I promise you that... I am _A-se-quu-i Go-hu-nv-hi..._ If you find me within this room I will go willingly and without a fight to the Atrium, I vow this."

Canada then stated in anger, "You have a deal Freedom's Wings... But if you hurt my brother, you'll wish you never met me!"

The man then replied, "Very well."

The room went silent after that and Canada moved forward dragging Prussia behind him. "Come on _Yo-na_. Let's search over here for that hoser."

The rest of us stood a bit awe struck at what the near invisible nation was doing. "Mon deu! I have never seen Mathieu act that way..."

China nodded and said, "Well this... Whatever his name is has Opium and Fat-ass, I imagine his is pissed-aru."

Japan looked up from the book and said, "In any case, we should thoroughly examine this room. They're maybe hints to his location hidden in the books."

Spain looked at the book he was reading and asked, "What was that one about?"

He held up the book and said, "This is a code of conduct..."

"For vhom?"

"For the assassins."

Everyone went dead silent... Even Prussia and Canada peered back into the room looking at the book in Japan's hands.

He opened it up and said, "Apparently they do have rules... Well to be precise three tenants. The first, 'Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent.' They would only kill the corrupt politicians, evil do-ers, and those under the Templars rule."

Romano looked at them and said, "Well explains why they killed the Borgia... They may have been in charge of me and Veneziano but they were some of the most twisted bastards I have ever met."

Japan then continued by saying, "The second tenant is, 'Hide in plain sight.' To reach targets in large crowds they would blend in. So well in fact they would do their business and slip away before anyone noticed their mark was dead."

I replied, "Efficient... May not approve of the murder but efficient, da?"

"Finally the last tenant, 'Never compromise the Brotherhood.' In the event they are unsuccessful, they must do everything within their power to make sure it doesn't compromise the Brotherhood, for if it does, it could mean the end of them all."

Another wise rule. These assassins are quite intriguing.

"So you think there is a clue to this man..."

"His name is _A-se-quu-i Go-hu-nv-hi..._ Freedom's Wings." Canada stated firmly now standing back in the crowd.

"Right, a clue to Freedom's Wings hiding spot?"

Japan nodded and said, "I would check the books on the table. There is a large stack of information here... This is where the answer must be hidden."

Canada was the first to start cracking open the books dragging Prussia with him.

We all looked at him and he glared at us. "Well, what are you waiting for?! We need to solve this so we can get them back! So get to searching!"

With that we began to crack open the books reading the contents to find something helpful.

After 15 minutes China said, "Man, there are some strange things in these books... Like this. 'The three ironies of the Creed.' It really weird-aru."

Germany then asked, "Vell vhat are zhey?"

China replied, "This is word for word what it says, 'The Assassins seek to promote peace, but commit murder. The Assassins seek to open the minds of men, but require obedience to rules. The Assassins seek to reveal danger of blind faith, yet practice it themselves.' It points out their flaws... Why on earth have that-aru?"

I looked up and said, "Well I think it's to remind them that they are human, da? I like the book I was looking at, says as they kill someone they give them each a prayer in the assassins native tongue, so they may pass peacefully and atone for their sins in the after life."

Spain looked at the books in shock and said, "Seriously? They actually take their time to do that...? Dios Mio! I don't know if I should respect them or hate them... So I'm going somewhere in between."

Germany then said, "I have a book on zheir enemy... Zhese Templars... From vhat I can tell, zhey are in no vay zhe Templars my bruder helped Vith... According to zhese papers, zhey are trying to bring peace to zhe vorld, by taking away free vill... Not sure how but zhat is vhat zhey vish to do."

Japan then stated, "In other words... They wish to become Kami-sama..." Almost everyone looked confused until China said, "God, they want to be God."

Germany nodded and said, "Ja, zhese documents in zhese books and zhe sheer amount of details about zhem... I don't zhink zhey vould take zhis amount of time to fake papers, let alone books..."

France then stated, "So... There haz been a war going on and we have had no idea about it? This iz insane..."

"MEIN GOTT!"

Everyone turned to Prussia and he set the book he was reading on the table showing the drawing of...

"An apple...?"

Prussia replied, "Nien! Not an apple... Zhe Apple! Zhis is one of zhe Apples of Eden!"

I then stated, "Mathew said that name earlier as well... You know what it is, da?"

"Ever read zhe bible? Vell vhat did Adam and Eve eat in zhe gardens of Eden?"

Nearly everyone paled, with the exception of the oriental nations.

China then asked, "Ummm... What's the Apples of Eden-aru?"

I quickly told them the story of Adam and Eve and the two paled drastically.

Romano replied shakily, "So... You're saying these Apples are from the garden of Eden..."

"Is not only here on Earth separated in to many pieces, but it's being sought after by zhese dumpkop Templars fakers... Vith zhe apples in zheir hands zhey could rid zhe vorld of free vill... And rule supreme!"

He also turned the page and said, "But according to zhis book zhis... Bruderschaft der Morder has been collecting zhe pieces in hopes to destroy zhem, for in zheir belief men are not meant to have zhat power..."

I looked at him and said, "So who is this group you spoke of?"

Germany replied, "Bruderschaft der Morder... Zhe Brotherhood of Assassins... In other vords zhe men vho have us here are safe guarding zhese apple pieces until zhey can be destroyed... Mein gott..."

Canada looked at us and said, "Alfred had some documents that were heavily encrypted and they were talking about the apple... Something isn't adding up..."

Romano picked his book up and said, "Well I don't know about you bastards but I found a book with phrases missing... What the hell does it mean by, 'Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember..."

"Nothing is true."

We all looked around as the voice of Freedom's Wings echoed though the room.

Japan looked at Romano and said, "Keep reading it aloud Lovino-san!"

Romano nodded and read out, " 'Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember..."

"Everything is permitted."

The sound was coming from above us, just one more time and I think we can find him.

"You have proven yourself worthy. Today, you commit to uphold the pillars of our Creed. We are Assassins..."

"We work in the dark to serve the light. We are Assassins..."

I've got it! I know where he is now!

I ran to the side of the room and stood on one of the empty tables. I looked up to the center of the room showing the center ceiling was false and had a hideaway where Freedom's Wings was tucked way looking towards me.

He then stated, "Well done. For completing this task I give you the name _Ka-la A-ya-s-ti-gi_... The Winter Warrior, for even though you bare the icy winds you stand strong... Take honor it in for it's one of the greatest honors my people have to offer. You have found me fairly... I will await you and the others in the atrium as promised."

And just like that Freedom's Wings jumped down and walked out of the room like nothing ever happened...

China looked at me and said, "He gave you a name-aru? Why is that so important?"

"Because it names your soul..."

We all turned to Canada who said quietly, "In Cherokee belief to receive a name from anyone in the tribe it literally names your soul... To be named by one is one of the greatest honors their tribes have to offer... You should feel honored Ivan..."

I looked back to the spot and said, "Da... Shall we go find the other assassins?"

* * *

CHINA'S P.O.V.

"Alright... Am I zhe only one vho is creeped zhe hell out by zhis room?" Prussia stated as we entered the new room.

"No mi amigo... I'm pretty creeped out too..."

I had to agree... This room had that eerie vibe to it...

It was filled with statues and large stone tables with many names and languages written on them. Below some of the statues were bits of armor, weapons, and artwork sealed in cases below their feet.

I then asked, "What is this room-aru?" "Welcome to the Crypt intruders."

The ominous cockney British accented voice stated from somewhere within the room.

Wait... CRYPT?!

As in dead people crypt?!

No wonder I'm creeped out, this is a grave room!

"I am _A-ni-ga-na-ti-s A-ya-s-ti-gi_... Rain Warrior... This room is for the dead... None shall hear evil. These are graves... Do not do ill towards them for it dishonors the dead... I am hidden with in this room, if you find me I shall go willingly and without a fight to atrium, this I vow... Best of luck to you."

I sighed and said, "Great... What we do now-aru?"

Japan looks around the room and said, "Well perhaps there is something hidden with in this room that would show us to his location."

Romano looked around and said, "But all that is here are these statues and names of... Dios mio!"

We all looked at Romano who was staring at a statue of a man wearing similar armor to the intimidating assassin leader in complete shock.

Underneath it was a plaque that read;

* * *

 _Ezio Auditore da Firenze_

 _(1459 – 1524)_

 _'Non temete l'oscurita - accettate il suo abbraccio. Requiescant in pace.'_

 _Honored for his deeds against the Templars who at that time called themselves the Borgia and secret keeper of the Brotherhood._

 _Allied to him and the causes of our Brotherhood who have also passed on_

 _Leonardo Da Vinci_

 _Marco Auditore da Firenze_

 _(The last name has been scratched out to where the name is no longer readable)_

* * *

"Fear not the darkness - but welcome its embrace. Rest in peace. Dammit Ezio what the hell did you go and do this for...?" Romano said with a sad look on his face.

Spain looked at him and said, "Um... Lovi... You know him?"

He nodded sadly and said, "Back in the Renascence, Ezio and I would get drinks every once in a while... Have a few laughs, play a few games, and just be friends I guess... He was never one to get angry fast but when he did he threw one hell of a punch to the bastard deserving it... He was a good friend of mine for a while... Then the fucking Borgia hanged his father, older brother, and his little sister... Putting a bounty on him and his mother as well... I never actually saw him again after that... Now I know why. He's the one who killed the head Borgia bastard."

Spain looked at the statue and said, "It's incredible you know him Lovi but what catches my attention is that Da Vinci is listed as an ally to him and the assassins!"

Romano shrugged his shoulders and said, "Not as surprising... If Leonardo got to toy with something he was happy... And if these Apples of Eden things and these Templar bastards are real... Then I'm sure Leonardo would be willing and able to assist... But still..."

He looked up at the statue placing his hand on the plaque and said, " _Requiescant in pace... Il mio amico..._ "

We then began searching around the room at the statues. There was different assassins from all over the world with people I'd never expect helping them fight these Templar people.

There was this one from my country by the name Shao Jun who I remembered to be a former concubine of Emperor Zhengde...

There was another one from Japan by the name Yoru Yasumura who was a apparently killing Yukaza member who were Templars and ones who harassed the innocent, along with one of Japan's worst bosses ever...

Then there was a few from Russia, his favorite being Nikolai Andreievich Orelov who got rid of the corrupt royal family that was in charge back then.

But Spain and France had stopped in front of a statue of a man dressed like Rain Warrior.

"Edward Kenway... Killer of Black Beard and other merciless pirates, captain of the Jackdaw, and assassin of this Brotherhood... Plus one of the biggest pains in my ass at that time..." Spain half chuckled.

France nodded and said, "There waz so much about him we didn't know... A secret war, hidden right under our noses... We are truly ignorant..."

"Hey Birdie it's zhat Conor guy you told me about!"

Prussia pointed to the statue of a man dressed in Freedom's Wings clothing.

Canada looked at it and said, "Ratonhnhaké:ton... He was an assassin...?! Alfred is going to freak that one of his best friends during the revolutionary war was an assassin of all things..."

Prussia giggled a bit and said, "I zhink zhat Eyebrows is going to freak more since most of zhe Templar troops vere under the guise of British troops."

I looked at the statue next to it which seemed just like the others.

I then read the name on it;

* * *

 _Nicht-ein Echter-grab_

 _(Years were scratched off)_

 _'My name is all I need.'_

* * *

"What the...? Hey Kiku, does this read what I think it does-aru?"

Japan walked over and read the statues name as well. He looked at me and said, "If you were thinking it says in German, 'Not a real grave.' then yes."

I looked at him and we grabbed on to the statue. Sure enough the statue easily slid back and Rain Warrior was revealed.

The man stood up straight and said, "Very well done... As a gift from _A-se-quu-i Go-hu-nv-hi_ I present you with names..."

He looked at Japan and said, "You are _A-sa-la-do-di U-ne-lanv-hi_... Lifting Sun for you bare hope on your shoulders."

He then turned to me and said, "And you are _A-me-qup-hi Tsu-o-la_... The Ocean Weaver... Weaving yourself across the seas hoping to find great things..."

He stood tall and said, "As promised I'll await you in the atrium..."

With that he left as well...

France crossed his arms and said, "Well that waz odd... How did you two figure out where he waz hiding?"

I pointed to the statue and said, "The plaque's name was in German and after conformation from Kiku we confirmed it said, 'Not a real grave'. So we moved it and there he was-aru."

Germany looked at us and said, "Vell zhat's two down... Ve have one more to go... Let's get moving."

* * *

SPAIN'S P.O.V.

"Whoa... This room is... HEY THE ASSASSIN GUY ISN'T HIDING!" I yelled as we entered the room.

The leader assassin was sitting on the table cross legged, just waiting for us. He stood up and said, "Welcome to the shadow room intruders... I am _Ga-ne-ga Ka-na-ti_... The Hidden Hunter... This test will be not like the others for the objective is very different..."

He held up a small remote and pressed a button. The doors behind us closed and he tossed the remote up catching it once more.

"Act upon the world around you... Then you shall see no evil... In a moment the lights will go out and I shall ask you a riddle. You may answer it as many times as you will as long as it isn't random guessing... But for every minute that passes that the correct answer isn't given..."

He tossed up a small dagger and said, "One of you will receive a cut to the arm... You may attempt to stop me of course but remember it will be complete darkness, which I have been trained to maneuver in..."

The lights began to fade and Hidden Hunter states, "I ask you now to forgive me of this... For this is the only way we can protect not only my Fratelli... But the thing we've sworn our lives to preventing it from falling into the wrong hands..."

So... He doesn't want to hurt us...?

Finally the lights go completely out and I can't see a thing.

Then Hidden Hunter's voice echoes though the room. "Every shadow, shall follow it... Here, there, anywhere... But eventually it will corrupt and disappear... Leaving the shadow to engulf, slowly but truly pure... What is it?"

"What kind of riddle is that assassin bastard?!" Romano yelled.

The assassin remained quiet, not uttering a word.

"Alright... Let's zhink zhis zhough carefully..." Germany stated.

The majority of the group was talking about the possibilities of what the answer might be while I stood next to France (since I walked in next to him and he hasn't moved... I think).

A minute finally past and I heard Russia say, "That was not pleasant Mr. Hidden Hunter... Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol..."

But still the assassin remained silent.

It continued in this pattern for at least a good 20 minutes, in which I had accumulated 3 cuts and France 2.

I looked towards him and said, "Honestly... I don't know if I'm under thinking it or over thinking it but... It talks about shadows right...?"

France replied, "Oui. It also talks about shadows taking over... But that only happens when..."

Then it hit me... And France as well because then we said together, "When the lights go out!"

I yelled out, "Hey Mr. Asesino! Me and my amigo know the answer!"

"Vhat?"

"What do you mean you know Tomato Bastard?!"

"Aiyaah... Just let them guess-aru."

"Da, it's worth a shot." "Ja, let mien AWESOME friends try!"

I cleared my throat and said, "The answer is light."

France then stated, "Oui, it iz always travels with shadow and when it goes out, shadows engulf making darkness..."

The light then turned back on and the assassin was standing before us. "Well done... For it is the light people seek after and in the end shall ultimately corrupt them... In the dark you truly see no evil... As a gift much like the others... I give you two names from _A-se-quu-i Go-hu-nv-hi_ as a gift..."

He pointed to me first and said, " _Do-hi Tsu-ka-na-s-ta-ti_... You are Peaceful Bull who is only enraged by the evils of this world."

He then looked towards France and said, " _Gi-ga-ge-a-di-ta-s-di_... You are Wine... Rich in taste and easily sways the opinion of others..."

The doors opened and he said, "We await you in the atrium for the final part of you test..."

And then he was gone too.

France looked at the door and said, "That waz... Odd..."

"Ja, no kidding... Come on, let's get zhis done. Ve only have an hour til midnight." Germany stated. We all nodded and headed for the atrium.

* * *

ROMANO'S P.O.V.

When we walked back into the atrium there stood all three assassin bastards turned towards us.

I looked at them as Hidden Hunter stepped forward and said, "Welcome back... You have found us all and got us back here at the start, but now you have to get our hoods down... And to do that you must answer me honestly... From everything you seen here, tell me who is the real enemy...?"

The room went dead silent until Freedom's Wings stated, "You're running out of time... Best answer soon..."

The other nations seemed to be frozen unsure what to say to them... I have an idea but I can't voice it right...

"Zhe real enemy is zhe Templars... You maybe assassins but not by choice..."

I looked at the Potato Bastard after he stated some of my thoughts.

Dammit! I won't be outshined by this bastard!

I then said, "Si, as much as I hate agreeing with the Potato Bastard, he is right. The Templars wish to take away free will by any means... So you have to stop them... By any means... You're all three bastards, don't get me wrong but you do what you do for the sake of others... You protect the innocent by killing these corrupt men and women... But you have no desire to take lives..."

Hidden Hunter looked at me and the Potato Bastard, and then said, "The two of you have seen who we are though and through... You have seen behind the curtain of what is really going on and determined the lesser of two evils... We are honored to have you within the halls of our sanctuary..."

Freedom's Wings then stated, "As the others have received one, for your deeds I give you each a name..."

He pointed towards the Potato Bastard and said, "You are _Do-s-du Wa-ya_... The Ash Wolf for your strenght and unwavering loyalty..."

He then turned to me and said, "And you are _Ga-lv Da-tsi-da-hi_... The Honored Runner... You carry the burdens of others firm on your shoulders yet still you can run faster and faster until you can run no longer... Take honor in these names..."

Rain Warrior nodded and said, "You all have passed our test, seeing who we are and who the Templars are as well... Although in modern day they go by Abstergo..."

Hidden Hunter then stated, "Now we shall show you who we really are..."

Freedom's Wings stepped forward and said, "Knowledge is power... No evils to be spoken within this room..."

He grabbed his hood and pulled it down... Sending shock through out the entire group for it was America standing before us with a slight smile.

Then he said in the same accent, "For you truly speak no evil."

Rain Warrior then stepped forward as we were trying to get over the shock of America being an assassin!

"This room is for the dead... None shall hear evil."

He too grabbed his hood and pulled it down...

" _Ang-Angleterre..._?!"

England was under the second hood!

The shock was doubling!

But it made since they were both meeting here today.

Then England stated in the same weird style of British accent, "For you truly hear no evil."

Finally the intimidating leader man known as Hidden Hunter stepped forward and said, "Act upon the world around you... Then you shall see no evil."

I was prepared if it was a human...

I was prepared if it was another nation...

But who was revealed when that hood went down... I was never prepared for in a million years...

Almost everyone yelled out at the same time when they saw his face, "ITALY?!"

It was my brother!

My brother of all people!

My Fratello was this intimidating assassin man this entire time!

How?! He so... weak? And he's coward crybaby?!

How the hell is he an assassin?!

Then Veneziano stated in the same intimidating voice that was used with the hood up, "For you truly see no evils."

He smiled and said in his normal voice, "Ve~ I welcome you all to our sanctuary..."

After he said that I couldn't take it anymore...

I fainted hoping that when I woke up this was all a crazy nightmare...

Sadly I was wrong...

* * *

Cherokee Translations

France- Gi-ga-ge-a-di-ta-s-di- Wine (England's idea)

China- A-me-qup-hi Tsu-o-la- Ocean Weaver

Japan- A-sa-la-do-di U-ne-lanv-hi- Lifting Sun (Couldn't find the word rising)

Romano- Ga-lv Da-tsi-da-hi- Honored Runner

Spain- Do-hi Tsu-ka-na-s-ta-ti- Peaceful Bull

Germany- Do-s-du Wa-ya- Ash Wolf (Ash ((Being a tree)) for strenght and wolf because he loves dogs and the Cherokee word for dog sounded weird)

* * *

Wow things are getting interesting! Reviews fuel my brain... Don't let me run out of fuel!


	5. Hiatus

**Dear Readers,**

 **I am sorry to inform you that I will be taking a break from writing on my stories for a while... I recently come into a HUGE project and won't be able to do both at the same time, so until then my stories are all on HIATUS with the exception of Brothers due to the fact that's co-written by Iron Prime.**

 **If you're wondering what the project is... I'm making an RPG game... WITH KYOKOON 64! She one of my favorite Youtubers and I am so excited to work with her.**

 **Until we meet again,**

 **SHADOW OF EYES**


	6. Chapter 5: Their Secret World

**Chapter 5: Their Secret World**

* * *

ITALY'S P.O.V.

"Somehow or another, I expected that reaction from my Fratello..." I muttered under my breath after my elder brother passed out with Spain catching him before falling on the ground.

The others were still rather shocked about seeing me, England, and America as the people underneath the hoods mainly due to the fact they known us for hundreds of years now and we seem like the least likely to be not only assassins but masters at the craft.

It stayed like that for a good ten minutes or so when Canada was the first one to break out of the shocked state and walked up to his brother nervously. America looked at his twin, sheepishly smiled, and said shyly, "Hey bro..."

He looked at America dead in the eye and said in a almost whisper (but since no one else was talking everyone heard it), "So... You're a..."

"Assassin? Yeah... I've been one since the Revolutionary War... I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, but..."

"The tenants forbade it, right?" Canada supplemented his next words.

America nodded in agreement and said, "They're in place for a reason... Templars are everywhere and if they know you... Any of you have connections to our Brotherhood... The won't hesitate to try and pry every bit of information from you and leave you for dead... This was the only safe method we could use to inform you of our status without notice from our bosses."

France looked at questioningly America and said, "And why would we need to throw off our bossez?"

"Because one of them is a traitor to us nations Frog."

France looked back at England in shock. England cracked his neck and he continued by saying coldly, "One of our bosses, we don't know which one as of yet, is a Templar or has connections to the Templars in some given way or form and gave them a list with all our country names and human names... In other words, they know who we are and soon if they get more Intel from their informant, they'll know exactly how to make us suffer..."

Several of the nations paled when he said that as the reality of what they could do with the said information.

After a few more minutes of quiet Germany walked up to me with Japan leading the way.

Germany looked like he was still too confused to speak, Japan on the other hand looked at me and said, "So you have known how to fight this entire time...?"

I sadly nodded and said, "Ve~ I didn't want to lie but... It concerned your safety... If I was found out, who would be the ones they go after?"

Japan replied softly, "Friends and family..."

"Right. So, I had to play the weak helpless idiot for everyone so no one would discover me... And so no one would get hurt because of me..."

"So are you still..."

I smiled at my oriental friend and said a bit more cheery, "Ve~ I'm still the same pasta making, nap taking, kitty loving person you and Germany are friends with Japan... I'm just a bit smarter and stronger than I been showing you, that's all."

"So, how good are you in a actual fight Italy-kun? It's clear you know more than most people."

I smirked at that and said with a slight chuckle, "Ve~ Well, let's just say they don't call me the Guild Master for nothing..."

"Mein Gott! Little Italy is an AWESOME secret bad ass fighter against zhese UNAWESOME Templar fakers! Zhis I've got to see first hand! Vhose vith me on zhat?!" Prussia yelled in excitement as he jumped to the front of the crowd.

Russia nodded and said, "Da, I would like to see this too. Are you willing to spar with someone?"

I tilted my head and replied nonchalantly, "Si... I will spar anyone in this room if they are up to the challenge..."

"Da! That is wonderful! I will be your opponent then! It will bring great pleasure smile to me for the game earlier!" Russia said with a ominous glow.

Somehow or another I knew this was going to happen as some point.

Most of the nations paled with the exceptions of England and America who faces remained nonchalant.

I put on a small smile and replied, "Ve~ Fine by me... Do you wish to use weapons or are we doing fisticuffs only?"

He responded with his signature smile, "Weapons are fine, unless you have a problem with them, da?"

I shook my head and said, "No, not at all..."

"Italy-kun... Are you sure you wish to do this...? This is Russia-san we're talking about..."

I nodded and said while tightening my left bracer a bit, "Ve~ It will be fine Japan... But I suggest you and the others stand clear of us about 10 feet or so..."

Him and the other nations obeyed this as Russia and I stood 5 paces away from one another.

He pulled out his metal water pipe from his sleeve with a smile and said, "Ready, da?"

I cracked my neck and said while pulling up my hood and activating my Eagle Vision, making my eyes glow an unearthly color of gold, "Si... First one knocked to the ground or rendered unconscious is the loser..."

England sighed as he became the referee for our match up and said, "On my mark... 3... 2... 1... BEGIN!"

Russia charged towards me as fast as he could, about to swing his metal pipe on to my head. But thanks to my Eagle vision I saw the maneuver coming so I quickly slid under him and maneuvered my self from behind to where I jumped over his back pushing his head towards the ground and picking his scarf off him for a moment.

Russia faltered for a second but didn't go down to the ground, he only peaked up at me as toss his scarf back realizing only now it was gone from his neck.

The other nations stared in shock as I smirked from beneath the hood and said, "Strength isn't everything Russia... Ve~ Speed is quite useful too..."

Russia gave his creepy smile and said, "This is going to be fun, da?"

* * *

GERMANY'S P.O.V.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing...

Italy and Russia were sparing and the weird thing was... Italy was winning!

So far he has almost brought Russia down with some basic hand to hand, and has yet to bring out a single weapon yet. While the at the same time Russia was trying to bash the pipe over his head and missing every time.

America smirked, looked to England, and asked, "Hey A-ni-ga-na-ti-s A-ya-s-ti-gi, how much longer until he's done toying with him?"

England sighed and replied while tilting his head, "By the look of it... Maybe a minute... Half minute... Honestly, I believe he's making a game out of this match..."

Were they talking about Russia? I wouldn't find him one to do...

Wait... Do they mean...

I watched as Russia swung his pipe at Italy only to have Italy dodge it and hold his wrist towards Russia's throat.

"Oh my god..." France whispered in complete shock and awe.

I too was in shock because coming from Italy's leather bracer was a small very sharp looking blade pointed at Russia's scarf covered throat which was mere inches away.

This startled Russia to the point where he fell back on his bottom in sheer shock of how close the blade was from going into his throat.

England then stepped forward and stated, "Italy is the winner..."

Italy held his wrist blade up and flexed his arm forcing the blade to tuck in like it was never there and stated, "Ve... You underestimated me... Your mistake, si?"

Japan had quickly gotten over the shock of the match and was over there in seconds and asked him, "What was that incredible device you possess Italy-kun?!"

He removed his hood replied with a slight smirk and his golden eyes slightly a glow, "Ve~ Every member of the Creed is trained with this weapon and has at least one... It's known as a hidden blade... The one I'm wearing on my right hand is unmodified old version while the other one on my left hand, as well as England and America's have, been modified but they are still originals made by Da Vinchi during the Renascence period."

China then asked, "How exactly is it modified-aru?"

Italy replied by holding up his right hand and said in a mock tone, "Ve~ Take a lucky guess?"

I looked at his hand carefully and noticed that...

"HOLY FUCK! YOU'RE MISSING A FINGER! VHEN ZHE HELL DID ZHAT HAPPEN?!" Prussia yelled, oblivious to the fact he had a missing finger the entire time he has known him.

I actually noticed a long time ago but never asked figuring it would have been rude to ask how he lost said appendage.

Italy replied nonchalantly, "Back in 1400... It was a kitchen accident that worked to my advantage..."

He held up his arm once more and said, "The leather band where my finger used to be acts as a trigger move my hand a certain way and..." He moved his palm and the blade came out. He then said, "The newer model made by Da Vinchi (s/p?) only requires a simple movement in the wrist... More importantly it doesn't require you to lose a finger to use it and less chance of being identified as a assassin for the said missing finger."

He then retracted the blade, took off his bracers and handed them to Japan who looked excited to examine them (well as excited at Japan can look).

Italy rubbed his now revealed wrist and said, "Ve~ Go ahead and look at them, I just need them back for tomorrow."

I now saw Italy's wrist and the brand mark burned into the flesh of his wrist. The compass with no center...

This branded him as...

Branded him as...

As an assassin...

A lethal killer from the shadows...

Russia finally was standing up again and looked towards Italy. He then said with a smirk, "Clever. I never saw that move coming."

America laughed a bit and said, "That's the whole point... You can't fight the unseen. We try to not only defeat our opponents physically but mentally as well... Waging war on two fronts if you will..."

"Italy..." I whispered out still a little dumbstruck.

He looked at me and I asked quietly, "Vhy... Vhy did you..."

He gave a sad smile and said, "Well... I guess it began when I discovered the truth those long years ago... I saw first hand what a small piece of one of the Apples could do... No man or nation should posses such a power... So I found the order and they integrated me into it... At first I was having trouble with the..."

He took a deep breath and stated, "With the assassinations... It seemed wrong to me to kill people of my nation and people in general but then I saw something I would never forget..."

He clenched his fist and said, "A group of Templars had a piece of the Apple in their possession but instead of bringing it to their leader they decided to use it's powers... On three little girls... I won't go further than that but... They paid for their disgusting sins with their lives... That when I realized what made us as assassins necessary... Although we don't want to kill, we have to for the sake of our fellow man and if we are to be condemned for it, then so be it. But we must rid this world of this evil or else everyone will suffer... "

I looked at the Italian as he looked towards the ceiling and said, "So that's why... I can't say why America and England joined other than the protection of the Apples but that is my reasoning behind it..."

The rest of the room was silent at the information that he had given and by how he really was acting... The serious look decorating his face didn't seem real but... His eyes showed that it was all too true by the fire burning within them with the strange unnatural glow...

China looked at America and England and asked, "What about you two-aru? Why you join?"

England crossed his arms and said, "I assume you know about Edward Kenway right?"

Spain looked up from Romano who he had been trying to wake up and said, "S-Si... All too well..."

"Well back in those days me and Edward were rather close friends and when he came across... All this..." He gestured to the room and his own outfit and continued saying, "He told me of all the things happening and have been happening right under my nose. A secret war where the minds of all are at sake... My question is; How could anyone stand ideally by as a group tried to take your will away? I joined because of that... As for the assassination bit... Like he said we don't want to kill but they give us no choice."

America sighed and said, "As for me... Nearly half the British troops coming in during the revolution was Templars in disguise along with that... They were defiling my mother's people..."

Canada turned to America wide eyed and yelled, "THEY DID WHAT TO GAHO?!"

America firmly nodded and said, "They burned villages to the ground and stole who wasn't burned to death for labor and... Other things..."

I could see Canada steaming at that fact until America declared to his brother, "Don't worry Mattie... Me and Ratonhnhaké:ton made sure they would never harm Gaho or her people anymore..."

"Hnnnn...? Wha-?"

Everyone turned to see Romano was starting to wake up.

Italy sighed and said, "Ve... I suggest you all plug your ears... Fratello gets loud when his pissed..."

Finally Romano did open his eyes and he groaned out, "Agggg... What the hell happened... here?"

He looked up to his brother and turned to see the rest of us and the rest of the atrium room.

"That... wasn't a dream... was it?"

Italy sighed and said, "Si... It all happened Fratello..." He held out his branded wrist to him and said, "All of it..."

Romano's eyes widen further at the burn mark on his brother's forearm. He jumped up and stood staring at his brother in a look of shock and what might be anger.

It was hard to tell because Italy wasn't freaking out about it... Instead he just looked right back at him, their eyes in a dead lock.

Finally Romano spoke in a almost whispering tone, "This all makes since now... The crying, the babying, the bracers, the wall, everything... All this time the pieces were right in front of me and yet..."

He shook his head and said, "And yet I was too much of a bastard to notice what my brother was doing... Fighting a fucking secret war for centuries on end!"

He punched the wall next to him and said, "Dammit Veneziano, I'm your brother dammit! Why?! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

I watched at Italy stood his ground against his brother and said in a firm voice, "I didn't want you targeted, or hurt, or... Dead... I've seen so many of my friends and their family get hurt, maimed, and even killed all because of wars... The reason I didn't bring you into this near the beginning... Is that I didn't want to loose the only family I have left..."

Romano looked at him with his mouth slightly agape from what his brother said to him. Italy then stated, "I admit, I've done things I'm not proud of... But I've done them still so that my people remain themselves... And so I don't lose anyone else..."

"Idoita..."

Romano grabbed his brother into a hug and said, "Damned idoita making it hard to be mad at him..."

Italy smiled, hugged back and said, "Grazie Fratello... Grazie..."

* * *

(sorry it took so long to update... Please don't kill me!)


End file.
